Wedding Bells
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Sequel to "May I Have This Dance?". It is finally time for Gibbs's and Kate's wedding. Read to see all the fun and surprises involved. Now in chapter format and Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Bells**

**Written by: Jeanniefan78/April**

***Revision Note: **_To those who have read this story before, there is a slight revision to chapters 7 and 8. Given the story in a recently aired episode of NCIS (aired 02/08/2011), I added a tad to chapters 7 and 8. Enjoy. :)_

**Author's Note**: _This is my third NCIS fanfiction story; Sequel to "May I Have This Dance?". I want to remind everyone that my stories are slightly AU because Kate is still alive. In this story, the Ari incident is briefly mentioned, but, in an AU fashion where Kate is spared instead of being killed. Also, I realize that more than likely, Gibbs was an only child, according to the show, but, I read another story where someone portrayed Gibbs with a sister and I like how it sounded. So, I will include Gibbs with two sisters in my stories. I want to thank my Mom and my friend, Jim, for their help on this story. I also want to thank my friend, Cyad, for her help in clarifying some stuff and providing me with the familial information I needed. So, I hope you will all enjoy this story as well as my others. :) _

It is the Wednesday before Kate's and Gibbs's wedding. Ziva looks up from her work to see what is frustrating Tony, who is sitting at his desk, flipping through some sheets of paper, stapled together, and grunting to himself.

"I don't believe this!," Tony says to himself.

"What's the matter with you?," Ziva asks.

Tony looks at Ziva. "You wanna know what's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter," he says, extremely frustrated. He looks back at the packet of paper. "I have been to every place that Gibbs and Kate are registered at for wedding gifts and all that's left are butter knives. And they're not even regular butter knives. They're a fancy type of butter knife!"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

Tony throws the packet of paper down on his desk. "Ziva! Do you realize what I'm gonna look like just giving them butter knives?!"

"Well, you probably shouldn't have waited til the last minute to get them anything."

"Excuse me? It's not like they gave everyone a whole lot of time."

"Tony, I'm sure they're not the first couple to have a really short engagement. And, if you'll remember correctly, they registered the weekend after they got engaged and that's been almost a month ago."

"So?," Tony says in a frustrated tone.

"So, again I say, you shouldn't have waited til the last minute."

"What's going on?," McGee asks, walking in to the bullpen.

"Tony's upset because he has waited til the last minute to get Gibbs and Kate a wedding gift and now, all that's left on their registry list are butter knives," Ziva says.

Tony looks at McGee. "A special type of butter knife."

"So? What's wrong that? They obviously like butter," McGee says, and then, walks toward his desk.

"It's still butter knives, Probie! What kind of a wedding gift is a bag of butter knives!"

"Agent DiNozzo, I suggest you quit your whining and go get the butter knives already," Director Shepard says as she walks past the bullpen.

Ziva puts her left hand over her mouth and starts laughing while McGee works at his computer and laughs, quietly, to himself.

Tony gives them both a look. "That isn't funny."

Ziva takes her hand away from her mouth. "Oh, yes it is," she says, still laughing.

Tony grunts to himself.

"I don't believe this. I mean I just flat out don't believe this!," Kate says, obviously upset, as she walks in to the bullpen.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee look at her in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?," Tony asks.

"The bridal shop just called me." Kate looks toward Ziva. "The bridesmaids dresses came in."

"You mean they're gonna wear dresses instead of bikinis?," Tony jokes.

Kate glares at him. "That isn't funny, Tony."

"Hey, give me a break. I was just kidding."

Kate continues to glare at him for a couple of more seconds and then, turns her head to Ziva. "Well, Abby's dress and your dress are fine. My sister's dress, however, not fine. I ordered her dress a size bigger than what she usually wears because she found out she was pregnant right before Jethro and I got engaged. She normally wears a size 8. So, to be on the safe side, I ordered her a size 10. Well, some dingbat at the warehouse sent a size 20!"

"Uh-oh," Ziva says, eyes widened slightly.

"So, are they gonna fix it?," McGee asks.

"Well, the lady said she called the warehouse to ask them what on earth was going on because it clearly said "size 10" on the order form. She said they didn't know and when they looked at the stock, sure enough, my sister's dress is still there and they're short a size 20," Kate says.

"How in the world could someone mistake a size 20 for a 10?," Tony asks in disbelief.

"Exactly," Kate says. "That's what the lady at the shop and the people at the warehouse are trying to figure out. So, the lady told me that she told them to get the size 10 out here on a rush shipment and it should be here by tomorrow."

"I hope for all that, that they give you some kind of a discount," Ziva says.

"Oh, yeah. They are. The lady apologized profusely and told me that they would," Kate says, calming down.

"Well, look on the bright side, Kate. At least it wasn't your dress they messed up on," Tony says.

"You got that right." Kate pauses briefly. "I have to go. I have a million things to do and I have to go pick my sister up at the airport." She turns and walks out of the bullpen, toward the elevator.

"Look out, everyone," Tony mutters, but loud enough for Ziva and McGee to hear. "Bridezilla is on the loose."

"I heard that!," Kate calls back, but without turning around.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all chuckle.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs says, zipping through the bullpen.

"Where are we going?," Tony asks, gathering his gear.

"We're going to Quantico." Gibbs opens a desk drawer and gets his stuff. "McGee, get Ducky."

"You got it." McGee picks up his desk phone and dials.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. Thanks." Ziva hangs up her desk phone.

"What's up?," McGee asks.

"That was Commander Chase from Quantico. He said they haven't been able to get in touch with General Harshberger's doctor, but, they did finally reach his wife. He said she told him that General Harshberger didn't have any health problems and that she is on her way to claim the body. She'll give us an official statement when she gets here."

"That would be a tough trip for anyone to make, especially from out of state."

"Yeah," Ziva agrees.

"Well, I guess that about does it for now, until Ducky finishes the autopsy."

Ziva and McGee look up from their work to see Tony walking in to the bullpen with a less-than-thrilled look on his face.

"So, did you get the butter knives?," Ziva asks.

"Right here," Tony says, holding up a small gift bag with tissue paper sticking out.

"Will you get over it? Gibbs and Kate registered for butter knives; they want butter knives."

"What did you get them?"

"A bed comforter and matching sheet set."

"Would you…wanna trade?," Tony asks, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna give them butter knives."

"Hey, Probie. What did you get them?"

"A crock-pot and no, I'm not gonna trade with you," McGee says.

"Hey, guys," Abby says, walking in to the bullpen from McGee's end. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He stepped away for a minute," Ziva says.

"Oh, okay. Will you guys have him call me or come down to the lab when he gets back?"

"Sure," McGee says.

"Thanks." Abby turns around and starts to leave.

"Hey, Abby," Tony calls after her.

Abby stops and turns back around. "Yeah?"

"What did you get for Kate and Gibbs?," Tony asks.

"A cappuccino maker and some bath towels. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought maybe we could do some trading…"

"Hey, hey. Butter knife boy…," Abby says, cutting him off.

Ziva and McGee laugh quietly to themselves.

"Get over it." Abby turns and leaves.

Tony grunts to himself and then, looks up to see a familiar face walking toward the bullpen. "Why, Agent Cassidy, to what do we owe the pleasure?," he says, smiling.

Agent Cassidy smiles back. "I have some stuff for the Director," she says, holding up some paper. "And, I also brought Gibbs's and Kate's wedding present with me in case I don't make it to the wedding," she says, holding up a gift bag.

"What did you get them?," Tony asks.

"Some dinner glasses. Why?," Agent Cassidy asks.

"He's upset because he waited til the last minute to buy Gibbs and Kate a wedding gift and all that was left were butter knives. So, he's been trying to get everyone to trade with him," Ziva interjects.

Tony glares at Ziva. "Who invited you in to this conversation?"

Agent Cassidy scoffs. "You snooze, you lose, Tony."

Everyone, but Tony, laughs.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Agent Cassidy heads upstairs.

"Everyone," Kate says, walking up. "This is my sister, Elizabeth," she says, gesturing toward her sister, who is standing next to her. She, then, starts gesturing toward each person in the bullpen as she introduces them. "Liz, this is Tony, Tim, and Ziva."

"It's so nice to meet all of you," Liz says as she shakes each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Tony says. "We've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Thank you," Liz says, smiling.

"Well, who do we have here?," Gibbs says, walking in to the bullpen from McGee's end.

"Oh…Jethro," Kate says, smiling. "This is my sister, Elizabeth. And, Liz," she says, gesturing toward Gibbs. "This is my fiancée and the love of my life, Jethro Gibbs."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Jethro," Liz says, shaking Gibbs's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Gibbs says.

"Well, I'm gonna take Liz upstairs and introduce her to everyone else. We'll see you all later." Kate and Liz head upstairs.

Gibbs's desk phone rings. "Yeah…Gibbs," he answers. "We're on our way." He hangs up the phone. "Let's go. Ducky's got something," he says, heading toward the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee follow behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you have, Ducky?," Gibbs asks, walking in to autopsy, with Tony, Ziva, and McGee following behind him.

"I thought our General might have had a pulmonary embolism because of the swelling in his lower extremities, but, I found no clots in his lungs. However, I found a couple of surprises. I haven't found any traces of poison as of yet, but, upon examining his abdominal cavity, I found tumors spread everywhere in his abdominal cavity and casing part of the bowel. They range in size from the width of a penny to as big as a half dollar."

"How can that be?," Ziva asks. "Commander Chase told me the wife told him that he didn't have any health problems."

"That's probably because he and his wife had no idea there was anything wrong. That often seems to be the case with pancreatic cancer. It tends to spread quickly and the unfortunate ones who get this horrible disease, do not get many symptoms from it. And by the time they figure it out, it is usually too late and they usually die within a few months to a couple of years of being diagnosed. And, I found that the tumors began at the beginning of the pancreas."

"So, he died from pancreatic cancer?," Tony inquires.

"Not exactly. I also found that the pericardial sac, surrounding his heart, was filled with blood, which was caused by a half-inch tear in a soft yellow patch of dead heart muscle. And the dead heart muscle is evidence of a heart attack. I also found a clot in one of his coronary arteries. Plus, I found that he has coronary artery disease, which is a build up of plaque in his coronary arteries, which would have caused the clot I found to form. Basically, this trumps any possibility that our General was poisoned."

"Well, if he had a heart attack, wouldn't it have been more obvious than just him collapsing?," McGee inquires.

"Not necessarily. Some heart attacks are silent and I would say he had a silent heart attack anywhere from 5-10 days before he came here."

"I'm not quite following," McGee says.

"Well, the way I see it, the cancer is not what ultimately killed him. It certainly could have played a role in the clot forming in the coronary artery because with the pancreatic cancer, he'd be even more prone to form that clot in his coronary artery. So, basically, anywhere from 5-10 days ago, he had a silent heart attack, due to the clot I found in his coronary artery, and that segment of the heart muscle died. So, this morning, our General's body just couldn't take it anymore. His heart continued to pump, but it was just too much pressure and it tore open the patch of dead heart muscle and blood spilled out in the pericardial sac and the blood surrounded and compressed the heart. Therefore, his heart couldn't expand anymore to keep pumping. With his heart having been so compressed, it finally ceased to beat. So, therefore, he collapses and dies."

"So, there was no poisoning involved?," Gibbs inquires.

"I don't think so, Jethro. It is certain he died of natural causes. Abby is still running a few tests, just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, speaking of Abby," Ziva says to Gibbs. "She said she wants you to call her or come to the lab."

"Okay, you three go start the paperwork to wrap up this case and I'll see what Abby wants." He picks up Ducky's phone and dials,.

"Alright, Abs. Thanks," Gibbs says and then, hangs up the phone. He turns and leaves autopsy. "Thanks, Duck," Gibbs calls out.

"You're welcome," Ducky calls back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Kate and her sister, Liz, come back to Kate's apartment fater having had dinner with Gibbs.

"So, what do you think," Kate asks, smiling, and with anticipation, as she and Liz hang up their coats.

"Oh, you hit pay dirt, Sis," Liz says with a smile on her face. "I can see why you love him so much."

"Thanks. He is quite a guy. He's….he's wonderful!"

"I'm just so happy for you guys. Even though it's a bit of whirlwind romance, it's obvious yall were meant to be together."

"Aww, thanks." Kate hugs her sister. "Well, I don't know about you, little sister, but I am so tired. I'm gonna go on to bed."

"Yeah, me too. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kate heads to her bedroom as Liz heads to the guest bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, if it isn't the bride-to-be herself," Tony says to Kate as she walks closer toward the bullpen.

Kate glares at him, playfully. "Good morning to you, too, Tony."

"What are you doing here?," Ziva asks. "I thought that Shandra and the Director told you to go ahead and take today off."

"They did. Gibbs and I just have a few loose ends to tie up. We probably won't be here for more than an hour and then, we're leaving. The rest of our families will be trickling in within the next few hours."

"So, are you getting nervous?," Ziva asks.

"I'm not gonna lie. I am nervous…a lot more so than I thought I'd be."

"Uh-oh. Are you getting cold feet?," Tony asks.

"Oh, no. Not in the least. I'm just a little overwhelmed, but, not in a bad way."

"That's understandable," Tony says.

"Well, I better go get my stuff done." Kate starts to walk away, but, stops and turns back around. "Oh…Tony. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Tony throws his hands up in the air. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he says, getting up out of his chair and following Kate off to the side.

"Ha, ha, Tony," Kate says, sarcastically.

Tony laughs.

"Listen, I uh…I don't know if I've ever really said thank you…for what you did that day on the roof. You saved my life and if it wasn't for you, Gibbs and I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow. So, thank you…from the bottom of my heart."

"Well, you're welcome," Tony says, very touched. "And just so you know, you did say thank you."

"Well, okay. But, I just wanted to make double sure you know how grateful I am," Kate says with her voice breaking.

"Aww, are you gonna get all weepy on me now?," Tony teases.

Kate playfully pushes him and wipes a tear from her left eye.

"Look, Kate. I know I pick on you and tease you a lot, but, I really do care about you and about what happens to you. And I really do wish you and Gibbs the best of everything."

"Thank you."

Tony holds his arms out to her for a hug.

"There's just one thing I need to know," Kate says as the hug breaks.

"What's that?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know what was fixing to happen? Like, how did you know to knock me down out of the way right before Ari fired the gun? It's not like there was a target light like there is with some guns."

"It's a little hard to explain, Kate. I just remember standing there and all of a sudden, I had an uneasy feeling and something inside told me to get you out of the way and well…the next thing I knew, I had knocked us both down. Like I said, it's a little hard to explain." He pauses briefly. "God's not done with you yet, Kate. And besides, who would I pick on if anything happened to you?," he teases.

Kate playfully glares at him and then, whacks him.

Tony laughs.

"Well, I better go get my stuff done." Kate starts walking away.

"Alright. See ya later, Kate," Tony says, still laughing, slightly. He walks back to his desk. "Yep. She's got the pre-wedding jitters alright." He sits down in his desk chair.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?," Gibbs says, walking up and toward his desk.

"Boss, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant," Gibbs says, cutting Tony off.

Tony turns his attention to his computer, grinning and shaking his head.

"Alright," Gibbs says, looking at his computer and typing. "I expect things to go on as usual while I'm gone next week…DiNozzo."

"Boss."

"You'll be overseeing things. Agents Zuckerman, Cobblestone, and Sanchez are on stand by if you need them."

"Okay."

"But, you work from your own desk and no touching my stuff…I'll know if you do."

Ziva and McGee chuckle, quietly, to themselves.

"Come on, Boss. You know me."

"Exactly. That's why I said that."

Ziva and McGee chuckle a little harder.

Gibbs's desk phone rings. "Yeah…Gibbs," he answers.

"I don't know what he's so worried about," Tony says.

"Well, like you said, Tony." McGee turns his head and looks at Tony. "He knows you." McGee grins sarcastically at Tony and then, turns his attention back to his computer.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "That was Commander Chase from Quantico. General Harshberger's wife has arrived to claim the General's body. They'll be here shortly."

"Hey, gu…," Abby says, coming in to the bullpen from McGee's end, but, stops short when she sees Gibbs. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking today off."

"Just tying up some loose ends, Abs. I won't be here that long. Do you have something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I just got all the test results back on General Harshberger. There are no traces of any kind of poison in anything."

"Alright…Good work, Abs."

Abby smiles. "Thank you." She turns and heads back toward the elevator.

"Oh…DiNozzo, McGee."

Tony and McGee look over at Gibbs.

"You two, along with Ducky, need to meet me at 3:00 this afternoon, at the tuxedo shop, to pick up your tuxedos."

"Sure, Boss," McGee says.

"You know, it was real nice of you to ask us to be groomsmen," Tony says.

"Think nothing of it, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, smiling slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Kate is lying wide awake in her bed, in her darkened bedroom, amazed that this is her last night as an unmarried woman. This is the last night she will spend in that apartment. This is the last time she will sleep in that bed.

As she thinks about all of this, she smiles.

After a short moment longer, she sits up in her bed and reaches for her cordless telephone on the nightstand next to her bed. She presses the talk button and then, dials a phone number.

"Hey…Were you asleep?"

"No, no. I just got in to bed about a minute ago," Gibbs says. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to call and say goodnight and tell you that I love you."

Gibbs grins. "Ah, I love you, too, Sweetheart."

Kate smiles, very touched. "Jethro, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I always knew that someday, I'd meet the man that God had picked out for me all along. But, you've totally surpassed any expectation I've ever had about the man I'd marry. You're everything I've ever dreamed of and then some."

Gibbs continues to grin. "Wow…That means more than you could possibly know."

"I meant it."

"I know you did. And, I hope you know that I mean it when I say you've totally changed my life. I never thought I could ever really love anyone again after Shannon was killed. I was even more sure of it after my third divorce-especially when I realized that I never really loved any of those other three women I married. And then, you walked in to my life and changed all of that. You've reminded me what love is all about."

Kate feels the lump in her throat get bigger as tears fill her eyes. "Well," she says, wiping a tear from her left eye and then, sniffling. "I think we both better get some sleep while there's still some night left."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at the church tomorrow." Kate sniffles again.

"I'll be waiting for you, my love," Gibbs says.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kate hangs up her phone and then, snuggles down into her bed and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, as Kate is waking up, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Kate calls, sleepily.

"Good morning, Bride-To-Be," Liz says, poking her head in the door and smiling.

"Good morning," Kate says, smiling and rubbing her eyes.

"So," Liz says, coming in to the bedroom. "Is my big sister ready to get married?" She sits on the side of Kate's bed.

"More than ready." Kate yawns.

"You're gonna be a wonderful wife."

Kate smiles. "Thanks." She yawns again. "You know, I can't begin to tell you what it has meant to me to have had you here these last few days."

Liz smiles. "I can't imagine being anywhere else right now. You're my big sister and I love you. There's just no way I could miss seeing you get married." She pauses slightly. "I'm sorry that Rachel couldn't be here."

"Yeah, me too. Of all times for her to have to be in Europe."

"Yeah."

"I mean I know that Jethro and I were taking a risk of not having everyone here when we decided to get married so quickly, but still."

"Yeah, I know. Rachel said she tried and tried to rearrange things so she could come, but it just didn't work out."

"Yeah." Kate pauses slightly. "But she's here in spirit."

"She sure is."

"And we're so blessed that just about everyone else did make it."

"Yeah."

They hear a knock at the front door. Liz stands up.

"That will be Abby and Ziva," Kate says, getting out of bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A little while later, all of the girls, including Kate's mother, Pam, are milling around Kate's apartment, getting ready.

"I really like the job the ladies at the beauty shop did on our hair," Abby says, looking at herself in a hand-held mirror.

"Yeah, me too" Liz says, smoothing some make-up on Kate's face.

"Especially considering the fact that there were five of us and only two of them," Ziva adds.

"No kidding," Kate agrees.

"Oh, Mom," Liz says, turning to look at her mother. "That reminds me. You should tell Abby and Ziva what Kate did when she carpeted the bathroom floor when she was a baby."

"Ah, Liz!" Kate turns her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, do tell please, Pam!," Abby says, excitedly.

Pam is laughing. "Well, when Kate was around a year and a half old, she was off playing by herself one day and I started noticing it seemed awfully quiet. I didn't think too much of it until Jeff, my oldest boy, who was around four at the time, comes running in to the living room and says, "Mama, Katie's in the bathroom!" So, I decided I'd better go and check on her. I went to the bathroom and Kate was standing in the doorway, pointing inside the bathroom, and saying, "Mama!" I went over to look and she had carpeted our entire bathroom floor with my maxi pads."

Abby, Ziva, and Liz all bust out laughing while Kate laughs in embarrassment.

"And I was like, "Caitlin Marie!" She just stood there, looking at me, so puzzled because she couldn't understand why I didn't like what she had done."

Everyone continues laughing.

"And back then," Pam continues. "They didn't have those thin things they have now. They were much thicker and in boxes that stood about as high as the toilet. I tried to put those little strips of paper back on the pads, but, they wouldn't stick. The whole box was ruined. But, I didn't discipline her for it. She really thought she was helping by doing what she did. I just told her no, no and that those were for Mama only."

"That is absolutely hilarious," Abby says.

"Yes, it was," Pam agrees.

"Let's see. I remember Jeff, but, who are the other two again?," Abby asks.

"My twin boys, Andy and Zack. They came along right after Kate turned two," Pam says.

"Oh, okay," Abby says.

"And Andy is married to Melanie and Zack is married to Amber," Pam says.

"Oh, okay. Now I remember meeting them last night. I just went blank for a minute," Abby says.

"And I have another daughter, Rachel, who is in Europe right now and couldn't make it in."

"Oh okay," Abby says.

Liz finishes smoothing Kate's make-up. "There. All done."

"Perfect," Kate says, looking at herself in a hand-held mirror. "Thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome," Liz says.

"Well, it's about that time. We better get you into your dress," Pam says.

"Yeah," Kate says, looking at a clock. "It is." She, Pam, and Liz head to her (Kate's) bedroom. "We'll be right out," she says to Abby and Ziva.

There's a knock at the front door and Ziva walks over to it. "Who is it?"

"It's Brandon and Mike," a male voice answers.

"Oh," Abby says. "That's Kate's brother-in-law and stepfather."

"Oh, yeah." Ziva opens the door. "Please…come in."

"Thank you," Brandon says as he and Mike step inside.

"Pam and Liz are helping Kate into her dress," Abby informs them.

"Oh, okay," Mike says. "Let's see, you're Abby, right?," he asks, pointing to Abby.

"Yes," Abby says with a smile.

"And, you're Ziva?," Mike asks.

"Yes," Ziva says with a smile.

After another minute or so, Liz comes walking out of Kate's bedroom. "Okay, everyone. Make way for the soon-to-be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she says, gesturing with her arms toward Kate's bedroom doorway.

Kate comes walking out of her bedroom in a strapless, gleaming white wedding dress, with her mother following behind her.

Everyone's eyes widen, slightly.

"Oh, wow," Abby says in astonishment. "Kate…"

"Kate, you look beautiful," Brandon says.

"Thanks," Kate says, very touched.

"Kate, you are so gonna take Gibbs's breath away," Abby says.

"Thanks, Abby," Kate says, very touched and then, hugs Abby.

Pam wipes a tear from her eye.

"Well," Mike says. "Are we all ready to go?," he asks with a smile.

"We are," Kate says.

"Abby, Ziva, you two can ride with Brandon and me if you want," Liz says.

"Sure," Ziva agrees.

"Okay," Abby agrees.

Kate puts on the new beige coat her father had bought for her while everyone else puts on their coats.

"Let's get this show on the road," Kate says.


	9. Chapter 9

At the church, everything is all a-buzz with guests arriving and everyone milling around.

"It looks like you and Kate have quite a crowd, Boss," Tony says as he, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs peek in the back of the sanctuary.

"Yeah," Gibbs agrees.

"Okay, boys. The girls are here. So, let the games begin," Abby says as she, Ziva, and Liz walk up.

"Wow, you girls look great," McGee says.

"Why, thank you," Abby says. "And look at you four stud muffins."

Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, and McGee all chuckle.

"Abby, you have always had a way with words," Ducky says.

Abby smiles real big.

"So, Jethro," Brandon says, walking up. "Are you sure you're ready to marry into this family?"

Liz glares at him, playfully. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, _Mr. Kotara_?"

"See, the thing about the women in this family, Jethro, is they're all crazy," Brandon says.

"Shut up! We are not!," Liz exclaims.

"And kind of bossy, I might add," Brandon says, walking away and smiling.

"Brandon Tyler Kotara, you're gonna pay for that!," Liz calls after him. She, then, smiles and shakes her head. "Don't believe a word he says, Jethro."

"Hey, Honey," Russ Todd, Kate's and Liz's father, says, walking up. "You look great," he says, looking at her.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So, where's my other little girl?"

"She's waiting in the first room on the left down that hallway around the corner over there."

"Oh, okay." Russ walks off in Kate's direction.

"So, Abs," Gibbs says. "How does she look?"

"Oh, Gibbs, wait til you see her. She's gonna take your breath away."

"I'm gonna go say hi," Tony says, walking off in Kate's direction.

McGee follows him.

"Wow," McGee says after he and Tony step in the room where Kate is waiting with her father.

Kate looks up at Tony and McGee.

"Look at you all dressed like a marshmallow," Tony jokes.

Kate glares at him, sarcastically. "Very funny, Tony."

"I'm just teasing, Kate. You really do look beautiful," Tony says.

"Thanks."

"I have to agree with Tony on that one, Kate," McGee says.

"Thank you, McGee," Kate says.

"Hey," Abby calls from peeking in the doorway. "Ren…Stimpy. It's time."

Kate and Russ laugh.

"Ren and Stimpy!," Tony says as he and McGee walk past Abby.

"Very funny, Abby," McGee says, following behind Tony.

Abby smiles real big.

"And you work around this everyday?," Russ asks.

Kate scoffs. "Dad, I could write a book."

As Kate hears "Christmas Canon" (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) begin playing over the church sound system, she takes a deep breath.

"You okay, Honey?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just…"

"A little nervous?"

Kate chuckles. "Yeah. Just a tad."

Russ turns to face Kate. "Don't you worry, Honey. You and Jethro are gonna have a wonderful life together. And your mother and I are so proud of you."

Kate's eyes well up with tears as she hugs her father. "Thanks, Daddy."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too," she says, upon breaking the hug.

"Dad, Kate," Liz calls from peeking around the corner as she motions for them to come get in line.

Kate and Russ get in line behind Liz just as Ziva begins walking into the sanctuary.

"Are you nervous, Aunt Kate?," Kate's niece, Becca, asks.

"A little bit, Sweetie, but, I'm okay."

As Ziva continues walking up the aisle, she looks ahead at the guys. Tony smiles and winks at her. Ziva smiles back at him.

As Ziva nears the front, the flower girls: Gibbs's nieces, Casey and Melissa, and Kate's niece, Becca, come walking in, tossing rose petals to their left and then, to their right. Gibbs grins and winks at them. All three smile back at him.

As the flower girls near the front, Abby comes walking in. She looks at people on both sides and then, ahead at the guys and smiles real big. McGee smiles and winks at her.

As Abby nears the front, the ring bearer: Kate's nephew, Braden, comes walking in.

Back at the back, outside of the sanctuary, as Kate sees the ring bearer walk in, she can feel her pulse picking up and tears fill her eyes. She puts her bouquet in her right hand and nervously fans herself with her left hand.

"Come here, Sis," Liz says, handing Russ her bouquet and then, holds her arms out to Kate.

Kate hands her bouquet to Russ and then, hugs Liz.

"I am so happy for you," Liz says.

"Thank you," Kate says, crying.

"Liz, it's almost time," her and Kate's sister-in-law, Melanie, says.

Liz's and Kate's hug breaks.

"Okay," Liz says, taking her bouquet from Russ. She, then, begins her walk into the sanctuary.

Once Liz is in the sanctuary, Melanie and Amber, Kate's sisters-in-law, quietly close the double doors to the sanctuary.

Once the doors are closed, Kate and Russ move into position and await the moment to go in.

As the music ends, Kate takes another deep breath and Melanie and Amber prepare to open the double doors for Kate's entrance.

As Lauren, Kate's other sister-in-law, begins playing the Bridal Wedding March (aka Here Comes the Bride-Richard Wagner), on the organ, the guests all stand in Kate's honor.

After the guests stand, Melanie and Amber open the double doors and Kate and Russ begin walking in.

There is a slight gasp among the guests as they see how beautiful Kate looks.

Up at the front, Gibbs looks at his bride, coming toward him, with awe and amazement. He can hardly take in the beautiful sight that is before him.

As Kate and Russ continue walking up the aisle, she looks at people on both sides and smiles. She, then, looks up at the front, where Gibbs awaits her and lovingly smiles at him.

As Kate and Russ reach the front, Russ unarms her, kisses her on the cheek, hugs her, and then, hands her off to Gibbs.

As the music stops, Reverend Weems begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, family, and friends to unite Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Caitlin Marie Todd in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate that should not be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. And so I ask, who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Russ answers and then, sits down.

"Jethro and Kate, you have chosen today to make a lifetime investment in each other, believing in each other and loving each other til the end of time. Love is the key component in a good marriage. In the bible, the apostle, Paul, tells us in I Corinthians chapter 13 verse 13, "And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." The love you have for each other and the sacred bond of friendship you have developed will carry you through even the toughest of times." He pauses briefly. "Let us pray." He bows his head along with everyone else. "Sovereign Lord, we come to you to day with grateful hearts, for allowing us to be here. We pray that you would bless Jethro and Kate as they embark on this journey and may you truly be glorified. In Jesus' name, Amen."

Everyone lifts their heads.

"Now, at this time, I'm going to ask that you turn and face each other."

Kate hands her bouquet to Liz and then, she and Gibbs turn to face each other and take hands.

"May I have the rings, please?," Rev. Weems asks Ducky.

Ducky hands him the rings.

Rev. Weems holds up a ring. "The ring…a perfect circle, without a beginning or an end. The symbol of a love that will last forever." He hands Kate's ring to Gibbs. "Jethro, please place this ring on Kate's finger and repeat after me."

Gibbs places the ring on Kate's left hand ring finger and then, looks at her.

"Kate, I give you this ring…"

"Kate, I give you this ring…," Gibbs repeats.

"As a symbol and a pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"As a symbol and a pledge of our constant faith and abiding love," Gibbs repeats.

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed," Gibbs repeats.

Tears trickle down Kate's cheeks as she looks at her ring and then, back up at Gibbs.

Rev. Weems hands Gibbs's ring to Kate. "Kate, please place this ring on Jethro's finger and repeat after me."

Kate places the ring on Gibbs's left hand ring finger and then, looks at him.

"Jethro, I give you this ring…"

"Jethro, I give you this ring…," Kate repeats.

"As a symbol and a pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"As a symbol and a pledge of our constant faith and abiding love," Kate repeats.

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed," Kate repeats.

At this point, Kate and Gibbs take hands and gaze at each other while Kate's brother, Jeff and his wife, Lauren, prepare to sing the song, "When I Said I Do," (originally sung by Clint Black and his wife, Lisa Hartman Black).

As Jeff and Lauren begin to sing, Kate and Gibbs continue to gaze at each other very lovingly.

Kate starts remembering the first moment she laid eyes on Gibbs that day on Air Force One. She, then, remembers the incident where he asked her if he could accompany her on the President's flight and then, said please.

Gibbs starts remembering the first moment he laid eyes on Kate that day on Air Force One. He, then, remembers the incident on Sub Rosa where they were thrown against each other.

As Kate continues gazing into Gibbs's eyes, she sees all the love he has for her and she feels so blessed.

As Gibbs continues gazing into Kate's eyes, he sees all the love she has for him and he feels so blessed. He knew in his heart it was right this time and he was not about to let her get away from him.

As the song ends, Jeff and Lauren put their microphones back on their stands. The guests clap and Kate wipes tears from her eyes.

"Jethro, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live?," Rev. Weems asks.

"I do," Gibbs answers.

"And Kate, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him as long as you both shall live?," Rev. Weems asks.

"I do," Kate answers.

"Then, by the power invested in me by God and our nation's capitol, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder." To Gibbs, "Jethro, you may kiss your bride."

Kate and Gibbs let go of each other's hands, throw their arms around each other and kiss with all the love they have inside.

Everyone starts clapping. Tony looks behind him at McGee and then, over at the bridesmaids and motions, "1-2-3," slightly, with his left hand. Then he, McGee, Abby, and Ziva all whistle, loudly, in a cheering way.

After a prolonged kiss, Kate and Gibbs break apart and then, share a semi-quick kiss before letting go.

Upon letting go, they turn around and Liz hands Kate her bouquet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Rev. Weems says.

As Kate and Gibbs begin their walk back down the aisle and as Lauren and Jeff begin playing the recessional, "Trumpet Voluntary" (Jeremiah Clarke), the guests stand up and start clapping again.

Kate and Gibbs are soon followed by Liz and Ducky, the flower girls, Abby and Tony, the ring bearers, Ziva and McGee, Kate's mother and stepfather, and then, Kate's father and stepmother.


	10. Chapter 10

A little later, at the reception, in the church fellowship hall, guests are mingling, eating, and giving Gibbs and Kate their congratulations.

"Oh, Christa, I am so glad you and Steve came," Kate says, hugging her college best friend.

"Oh, we are, too." Christa breaks the hug. "I'm just sorry we didn't make it for the party last night."

"That's okay. We missed you, but, I'm glad you guys made it today."

"And that was such a neat idea, having the big reception the night before the wedding. I wish Steve and I had thought of that."

"Yeah, we thought so, too. We thought it would be better and would save time if we had a big party the night before with family and close friends and just have a short meet and greet with snacks after the wedding."

"Well, anyways, the best of everything to both of you," Christa says.

"Thank you," Kate and Gibbs say in unison.

"Do give me a call when you guys get back from your honeymoon," Christa says.

"I'll do that," Kate says.

"Hopefully, one of these days, maybe the four of us can get together," Christa says.

"That would be great," Kate says.

"Okay," Christa says. "Well, Jethro, it was so nice to finally meet you. Take good care of my friend here."

Gibbs smiles. "Oh, I will. And it was nice meeting you, too."

"Steve, it was good to see you, again. Thanks so much for coming," Kate says, shaking his hand.

"You, too, Kate. And you're welcome," Steve says. "Jethro…," he says, shaking Gibbs's hand.

After Steve and Christa walk away, Gibbs and Kate look at each other.

"I love you," Gibbs says.

"I love you, too," Kate says as they lean in and share a tender kiss.

"Aww, now that's what I like to see," Gibbs's sister, Juliana, says, walking up to them.

Gibbs and Kate chuckle.

"Jethro, I need to see you for a moment," Ducky says, pulling Gibbs away.

"Juliana, thanks so much for everything. You and Alicia did a wonderful job with all of the decorations."

"It was our pleasure," Juliana says, hugging Kate. "And, thank you."

"For what?," Kate asks, breaking the hug.

"For loving our brother. I have to admit, I wasn't sure about you when Jethro first told all of us about you. But, Alicia told me we needed to give you a chance and I am so glad we did. We can all see that he's madly in love with you and that you're madly in love with him. I have truly not seen him this happy since he was with Shannon."

"Thank you, Juliana. And I do love him with all of my heart and soul. I'm not perfect, but, I promise that I'll take good care of him."

Juliana smiles. "I know you will." She pauses briefly. "But, there is something I am just dying to know."

"What's that?"

"Did you really think that I was Jethro's girlfriend?"

Kate chuckles. "Yes, I admit, I did. He never talked much about his family. So, every time I saw you pull up in your silver sports car, to wherever we were all at, and when he would get in the car and kiss you on the cheek, I just assumed you were his girlfriend."

Juliana chuckles. "Yeah, I can kind of see where you and the others would get that idea. But, when Jethro first told me you had thought that I was his girlfriend, I thought he had to be pulling my leg."

Juliana and Kate both laugh.

"Yeah, right after we started seeing each other, he told me more about the family, including you and Alicia, but, I never made the connection. So, I got brave and asked him, one day, "Who was that redhead in the silver sports car that you dated?" And he was like, "What?" So, I repeated myself, "Who was that redhead in the silver sports car?" He kind of chuckled at me and said, "Honey, I never dated that woman. I couldn't. That's my sister, Juliana." And I know I turned three shades of red because I was so embarrassed."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Like I said, I can now see where you and the others would get that idea."

Juliana and Kate both chuckle.

"Are you telling stories on me?," Gibbs asks Juliana, walking up to her and Kate.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Smarty Pants," Juliana teases.

They all chuckle.

"Take good care of this one, big brother," Juliana says, hugging Gibbs. "Don't let her get away," she says, breaking the hug.

"I won't," Gibbs says.

"I love you both," Juliana says, hugging Kate.

"We love you, too," Kate says. The hug breaks.

"Have a great honeymoon." Juliana walks away.

"Aunt Kate!," Becca cries as she walks up to them, vigorously. "Mom and Dad said that you guys are coming to see us for Christmas. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. The good Lord willing and the creek don't rise." Kate smiles.

"Awesome! Will you guys make it in time for our Christmas pageant?"

"We're gonna do our very best," Kate says.

"Okay, cool!" Becca scampers off.

Gibbs and Kate chuckle.

"What time does the pageant start?," Gibbs asks.

"I think Jeff said at 7:00, Christmas Eve." Kate says.

Ducky clears his throat. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone quiets down.

"This has indeed been a happy day all around," Ducky begins. "One of the main joys of friendship is being able to share in your friends' happiness and I am honored to not only work with Kate and Jethro, but, I am also honored to count them among my dearest friends." Ducky raises his glass. "To Jethro and Kate. May you both have a wonderful life together, filled with happiness."

"Here, here…," people say all across the room as they raise their glasses.

"I guess it's my turn now," Liz says with a smile. "When Kate and I were growing up, we had the usual arguments and fuss fights that most siblings do, but, we were always very close and still are. As we got older, we fantasized about our dream weddings as I'm sure a lot of girls do. Then, as time went on, our dreams and desires changed. But, the one thing that remained a constant is we both just wanted a man who would love and cherish us." Liz starts to cry. "And it makes me so happy that my big sister has truly found the man of her dreams, who truly does love and cherish her. I didn't lose my big sister today; I just gained another brother." Liz raises her glass. "Kate, Jethro, may your life be filled with love, joy, and happiness."

"Here, here…," people say all across the room as they raise their glasses.

Liz sets her glass down and goes to hug Kate as the guests start visiting again.

"I love you so much, Sis," Liz says, crying.

"I love you, too," Kate says, crying. "And I'm so glad you were here." The hug breaks.

"Hey, like I said, there's just no way that I could miss seeing you get married," Liz says. "Jethro," she says, hugging Gibbs. "Take good care of my big sister."

The hug breaks.

"I will. I promise," Gibbs says.

Kate looks at Gibbs. "We better go get changed. We need to be at the airport soon."

"Yeah, you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

A little while later, the guests are gathering outside to see Gibbs and Kate off as Abby, Ziva, and Liz hand out little things of bubbles.

Back inside, Gibbs and Kate emerge from their changing rooms to find Abby waiting for them.

"Congratulations, you guys," Abby says, hugging them.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs says.

"Thanks, Abby," Kate says. The hug breaks.

"You know that you two mean the world to me and I wish you both the very best," Abby says.

"Thank you, Abby." Kate hugs Abby again. "You're pretty special to us, too, you know." The hug breaks.

"You certainly are," Gibbs agrees, hugging Abby. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Abby pauses briefly. "Well, I'll go let everyone know you guys are coming." She scampers off.

Gibbs takes Kate's hand. "Shall we go, Mrs. Gibbs?"

Kate smiles. "We shall."

With smiles on their faces, Gibbs and Kate head toward the front entrance of the church, where their guests await them outside.

"Here they come!," Abby cries.

As Gibbs and Kate come out the door, everyone cheers and blows bubbles at them. Once they make it Gibbs's car, Tony opens the passenger side door for Kate and she climbs in the car as Gibbs gets in on the driver's side.

Once Gibbs and Kate are in the car, they share a short kiss and then, put on their seatbelts. As they wave at everyone, everyone waves back at them and continue to cheer as Gibbs starts the car and then, drives away.

THE END

All the medical information contained in this story came from an episode of "Dr. G, Medical Examiner" as seen on the Discovery Health Channel.

Scripture taken from the HOLY BIBLE, NEW INTERNATIONAL VERSION. Copyright © 1973, 1978, 1984 by International Bible Society. Used by permission of Zondervan. All rights reserved.

©2009 By Jeanniefan78/April*No part of this story may be performed or reproduced in any way, in whole or in part, without prior written consent of the author.*All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated or affiliated with the owners, creators, cast, crew, or producers of NCIS or any media franchise. This is strictly for fan enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
